


The Morning After the Night Before

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Sweet, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: One should never make assumptions first thing in the morning.





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Goldielochs for the inspiration,  
on this one and for starting everything off.  
Alulah and Jessy, thank you for all the editing suggestions. Appreciate ya.

Hades stretched slowly as he woke. It was rare to pass a night without so much of a hint of nightmare, much less insomnia, and he luxuriated in the feeling. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table. Five-thirty in the morning. Hardly sleeping in, but almost decadent in comparison to his average sleepless night. A smile spread across his face as he chuckled into his pillow. 

Who would have ever imagined the solution to his insomnia might just have been the embrace of a tiny pink goddess? His smile widened into a grin. More than an embrace… Their careful, awkward dance of crush and flirtation, building for what had felt like ages, had finally ended in a rush of heat and need the previous night when they had reached the end of endurance for sexual tension, and tumbled into bed together.

Grinning at the memory of urgent kisses and frantic touches, Hades turned over in the bed, reaching for her, eager to feel the press of her warm body once more. But his questing hands encountered only empty air and cool sheets. Only a few scattered flower petals and the lingering scent on the pillow she’d used remained to witness the fact that he hadn’t been alone. 

Persephone was gone.

Hades stared at the space in the bed, smile fading, the events of the previous night replaying over and over through his mind, trying to reconcile the memory of pink curves with the sight of empty sheets. The difference between her warm presence and this chill emptiness was almost surreal. He reached out and snagged one of the flower petals, holding it up gingerly as though the fragile thing might vanish as well. 

As painful as it was to consider that she had left in the middle of the night, he couldn’t quite bring himself to blame her. He had to have done something wrong, misread the signs, hurt her in some way. But how…? Where had it all gone wrong?

Hades clutched the flower petal into his fist and buried his face into his pillow with a groan, trying to shove down the hurt and confusion that bubbled up inside. The silence of the bedroom, a natural state for so long, seemed oppressive now.

His head snapped up at the quiet sound of the door opening and bare feet on the floor padding over to the bed. Hades watched, speechless, as Persephone paused long enough to shed his borrowed shirt and slid back into the bed with a small shiver. Oblivious to his shock, she snuggled close with a smile, tangling her legs into his.

“Good morning.”

Hades stared at her, wavering rapidly between the intense desire to drag her into a bearhug and the certainty that he was dreaming. He was silent long enough that Persephone shifted uncomfortably.

“What is it?” she rubbed her nose self-consciously. “Do I have something on my face?” Hades finally gave in to the urge to touch her, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek.

“I- I thought you’d gone,” he said softly. Persephone looked confused for a moment, then she raised one eyebrow, her lips quirking into a smile. 

“And you thought I’d left- what? Naked? My clothes are all over the place.” Hades dropped his hand from her cheek and levered himself up enough to peer over the edge of the bed. The clothing they had been wearing the previous night was indeed scattered across the floor of his bedroom, lying in heaps and decadent tangles. He fell flat on the bed once more with a groan, feeling like an idiot.

“I, er- I didn’t look,” he said sheepishly, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks as he looked over at her. “I just saw you weren’t here.” The assumption that the happiness he’d thought in his grasp had evaporated had been an automatic one. It hadn't even occurred to him to investigate further. Hades opened his hand to reveal the slightly crumpled petal lying in his palm. “I thought you left,” he whispered. All teasing faded from her face and her voice.

“Hades,” she asked quietly, propping herself up on one elbow and laying her fingers over the flower petal resting in his hand, “why would you think I would leave in the middle of the night?”

It was difficult to admit that he had doubted her, but she deserved the truth, regardless of how angry she might be at him for it.

“I was sure I’d done something to upset you,” he said softly, his eyes on her small hand, “or that I misread things last night, and that you… left.” He raised his eyes to hers. “I just- this seems very much ‘too good to be true’.”

“If I recall correctly,” Persephone said with a smile, “I was fairly enthusiastic last night. Difficult to misread that.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he muttered, looking away, “and enthusiasm doesn’t always equal willingness to stay.” Persephone shook her head, cupping his cheek to bring his face back to hers. His heart thumped at the sight of her sweet smile.

“It does with me,” she said quietly. “I can’t speak for the foolishness of others, Hades, but I have more reason to stay than simple enthusiasm. I’m not one to love and leave, even more so because it’s you.”

Her earnest conviction couldn’t have touched his heart more if she’d reached straight into his chest. Shame twisted through him like cold wire.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“It sounds more like you doubted yourself, Hades.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. “Don’t be sorry. This is new to both of us.” She ran her fingers through his hair as she went on. “I promise you this. I’m never going to just sneak out in the middle of the night. Or the middle of the day for that matter. If there’s a problem, you’d better believe I’m going to talk to you about it.” Her lips settled on his once more, no longer quite so gentle, a thread of need lending urgency to the contact.

Hades swept her into his arms as he welcomed the invasion of her kiss, mouth opening under hers. As she moved to drape herself over him, her weight settling fully onto his body, Hades groaned against her lips. Persephone kissed slowly from his mouth along his jaw.

He tried once more, whispering, “Kore, I truly am sorry.”

“Hades,” she whispered in his ear, “Stop apologizing. I am not upset. If you need reassurance that this is not ‘too good to be true’, I will give it as often as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Warm lips tugged at his earlobe. “I’m afraid you can’t be rid of me that easily.” Hades grinned, a warm exultation filling him in response to her teasing. 

“What makes you think I want to be rid of you at all?”

“Merely letting you know,” she murmured as she began kissing down his throat. “Just in case the idea ever crossed your mind.” She raised her head and grinned at him. “You’re mine now, Hades.” He returned the grin, the exultation shifting to a wild joy. She’d met his foolish doubt with trust and sweet reassurances. Hades wasn’t sure what he’d done in his long life to merit even knowing her, but he vowed silently that he’d do everything he could from then on to earn the privilege. He combed his fingers into her hair, fluffed out and disheveled into shoulder-length.

“I’ve never been more pleased at the idea of being captured.”

Persephone giggled a little, turning her head to kiss fleetingly at his palm before lowering her head to rain kisses over his chest. Hades groaned, sparks of arousal beginning to dance under his skin at the touch of her soft mouth and her equally soft curves sliding against him. She licked briefly at a flat nipple, drawing a small gasp.

“Captured, hmm?” She laughed, the sound vibrating straight into his chest. “Never thought I’d have the god of the dead under my control.” Hades inhaled sharply as she kissed lower, moving across his belly, his muscles twitching as she brushed over sensitive and ticklish spots. Her naked curves slid against his legs and Hades was suddenly very glad he hadn’t bothered to put on boxers before going to sleep last night.

“I think he’d do anything for you,” Hades breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her progress, more than half-hard already. In the flurry of passion the previous night, there hadn’t been much chance for anything but desperate connection in the face of fiery need. Now, though their desire was no less, desperation had been slaked and it would seem Persephone had exploration in mind. She pressed her nose into the crease between his belly and thigh. Hades made an undignified noise.

“ _ Anything _ ?” Persephone drawled, bringing up one hand to grip and rub from flank to thigh as she nuzzled and dropped kisses onto his other hip. “My, that is a tempting offer. I shall have to think of something suitable for such an offer from a king.”

He stared, swallowing hard, as she kissed and touched everywhere. Everywhere except where he ached, his erection granted only the maddeningly soft brush of her hair as she moved over him, working around the throbbing shaft. Her touches swirled in molten trails from ribs to knees and back again, trailing over the sensitive skin of belly and inner thigh, as he tried desperately to remain still, to permit her to explore as she wished. Finally, though, he could stand it no longer.

“Sweetness,” Hades rasped, hands fisted into the sheets of the bed, “ _ please _ …”

She lifted her head, fingers kneading into his hips. “Relax, Hades, I won’t leave you wanting. Just taking a moment to enjoy.” Persephone swept her fingers inward until she pressed lightly against hips and belly, just at the base of his shaft and bent her head down, close enough that Hades could feel her warm breath gusting against aching flesh. His breath seized in his chest. “Though I do think I like hearing you beg,” she murmured, as she parted her lips and took him into her mouth. 

The air left his lungs in an explosive burst as the wet warmth slid down and only the pressure of her hands against his groin kept him from bucking up and taking her mouth. Crackling pleasure swept through every nerve, leaving him shuddering and gasping. Hades threaded his hands into her hair, holding it back for a clear view and massaging her scalp gently. She couldn’t quite manage to take all of him but her hands, flowing up onto the shaft, well covered what her mouth could not.

“Oh,  _ Fates _ …” Hades swore, enthralled to the motions of her lips, tongue, and hands. Their words rang in his mind.

_ Mine _ . 

_ Captured _ .

_ Anything for you _ …

It was all true. It was impossible to know for certain what the future would bring, but he knew in that moment there could never be another like her. To meet his insecurities with loving reassurances, to have so little fear of offending that she would tease him into begging, to give pleasure so unselfishly. Hades knew then with a quiet certainty that shook him to his core that he was no longer merely his own and could never be so again. A small pink goddess owned him and there would be no retreat.

Pleased to be captured, indeed.

The king was in thrall and he would have it no other way.

Desire and hunger for her consuming him, and no longer content to simply receive pleasure, Hades cleared his throat and called out to her.

“Kore?”

Her wordless, humming inquiry nearly made his eyes roll back in his head as it vibrated through his length. He gasped out, “Turn yourself up here, sweetness. Please, let me touch you.”

Persephone pushed up onto hands and knees, mouth never leaving him as she turned herself on the bed. She lay back down alongside him, her legs sprawled onto the pillows, and her thighs parted, revealing slick, swollen flesh. Reaching up, Hades slipped his fingers against her hot center, listening with a grin as Persephone pulled back from his erection with a ragged gasp.

“ _ Oh _ ,” she breathed, “Hades, please.” He chuckled.

“Now, who’s begging?”

Her indignant noise melted into a moan as he stroked against her, seeking out the swollen bit of flesh that he knew had to be aching to be touched. As he found it and flicked gently, Persephone shuddered and gave a mewling cry. Hades grinned, pressing against the hard little nub and loving her shivering groans of pleasure.

Persephone seemed overwhelmed by the sensations, her hips moving in little stuttering jerks, but after a few moments, she returned her mouth to engulf him and they each lost themselves in the pleasure of the other. Feeling almost drugged on her sweet, intoxicating scent and wanting more, Hades fell onto his back on the bed, dragging her on top of his chest, her knees astride his shoulders. Persephone squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, but went with it, propping herself up on one hand, still working him with her mouth and other hand.

With her body spread fully over him, Hades leaned up and pressed lips and tongue where his fingers had stroked before. She gave a low moan and Hades grinned against her, giving long strokes of his tongue along her folds. Each swipe of his tongue seemed to draw a different sound of pleasure from her as the warm clasp of her mouth drove deep groans from his chest. The tension built and stretched, the only remaining question being who would break first.

“ _ Hades _ !” Persephone gasped out harshly, pulling back and propping herself up onto her hands. He didn’t need to ask what was wrong. The trembling in her body and the surge of wetness between her legs told him all he needed to know. He redoubled his efforts with a lustful growl. 

She flailed a bit for an anchor against the sensations plucking apart her senses, her fingers finally clutching bruisingly into his thighs. His erection thrust against the side of her neck, neglected and aching, but Hades didn’t care. Her quivering moans held all of his attention. Bringing up one hand, Hades twisted his wrist to thrust two fingers into her. Though he couldn’t manage more than a shallow penetration due to the angle, it was enough.

She gave a choked scream as her orgasm hit, collapsing onto his chest as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers and her sweet juices flooded his mouth. Hades fiercely held back his own climax, his willpower sorely stressed as she fell to pieces over him, but he managed. He gentled the contact as she shuddered out the orgasm, finally withdrawing his mouth and fingers to her low moan, lying still beneath her, panting, anxious need roiling in his gut.

Persephone was only still for a moment, her climax barely faded before she scrambled off him, quickly turning. Hades sat up, catching her as she returned, straddling his lap. She wasted no time, sparing only a moment to ensure he was positioned properly before she sank down, sheathing him within her. Hades groaned as the wet, hot grip of her inner muscles engulfed him.

“Oh, fuck  _ yes _ …”

Persephone chuckled a little breathlessly as she began to ride him. “Believe me, the sentiment is mutual. Oh, fuck, Hades. You feel so good.” Hades gripped her hips, encouraging her movements.

“Likewise, sweetness.” A spasm of pleasure ricocheted through him and Hades lunged forward with a gasp, pulling her into a searing kiss. Persephone met his need willingly, clutching close to him and there were no more words, only gasps and moans, soft cries of bliss as arousal and desire built higher and higher.

All too soon, hot threads of arousal, knotting in his belly, pulled tight and Hades broke from the kiss, panting. He was close, too close, and she hadn’t come. 

“Kore, I-”

She shook her head, eyes heavy-lidded with desire, and laid a finger against his lips, guessing as to what bothered him. “Don’t worry about me, Hades,” she whispered. “Let go.” He shuddered, the need for orgasm sharp as a knife.

“But-”

“Be selfish,  _ sýzygos _ . Let me watch you come undone.” Her whispered words would have done it alone. But the endearment…  _ Beloved _ …

_ Anything for you _ …

_ You’re mine _ …

The climax crashed over him and Hades gave over to it with a roar, pulling her close and burying his face against her neck. A matter of heartbeats later, she spasmed around him, crying out, her own orgasm taking hold. He clasped her close in a desperate embrace, the wracking spasms seeming to drain every ounce of strength from his body. Persephone held him just as closely, murmuring soothing noises and that word over and over.  _ Beloved… Beloved… _

As their bodies cooled and thundering heartbeats slowed, Persephone stroked gentle fingers into his hair until he raised his head and looked at her with wondering eyes. How was it possible to feel so thoroughly broken down and remade into something completely new? Hades raised his hands and cupped her face gently.

“ _ Sýzygos _ …” he said quietly. She blushed.

“Is it too much? I mean-”

“No,” Hades interrupted, a finger against her lips. “You misunderstand,  _ beloved _ .”

Confusion clouded her face for a fraction of a second before clearing into a heart-stopping smile. Persephone flung herself forward, her lips crashing into his in a frantic kiss. Hades met her in it, laughing into her mouth. When the kiss broke, he smiled at her, combing his fingers into her hair.

“I’ve never felt like I belonged to someone before.”

“It’s only fair that you’re mine, Hades,” she grinned mischievously and kissed him sweetly. “After all,  _ sýzygos _ , I’m yours.”


End file.
